


House Warming Party

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Asahi has had years to get use to his crush on Daichi, until the other man decides to turn everything around on Asahi.





	House Warming Party

“Asahi!”  Suga greeted with his usual cheer as he opened his door.  Asahi held the little succulent plant tighter as he shuffled into the warm house.  “I told you you didn’t have to bring anything.”  Suga scolded but he took the plant with great care and smiled down at it before looking up at Asahi.  He could hear the party in full swing behind Suga, multiple voices coming from every direction.

 

Suga was having a house party that turned into a reunion for their whole Karasuno volleyball club.  Asahi wasn’t sure exactly who showed up but he could make out Tanaka and Noya’s voice clearly amongst the low hum of other conversations.  It had been ten years since the third years had graduated and Asahi was sad to admit he had stayed in contact with very few of them.  Even Suga and him hardly talked to each other, let alone actually saw each other.  It was made more difficult by Asahi’s nomadic lifestyle but it still made the prospect of the party all that more awkward.

 

Asahi wasn’t even sure how Suga managed to finagle him into going.  Suga may have mellowed out in the years that followed high school but he was as crafty as ever.

 

Suga helped Asahi out of his coat, hanging it with several others in the hall closet before Asahi bent down to remove his boots.  It was in that crouched over position that he was nearly tackled to the ground.

 

“Asahi!”  Noya’s boisterous voice screamed in his ear.  He laughed as they toppled over.  “You’re getting old!  You use to be able to brace yourself much better.”  Asahi rubbed his ear and smiled sheepishly up at Noya.

 

“I forgot.”  He forgot that Noya’s usual greeting involved him flinging all 50-something kilograms of his body into the person he was happy to see.  Suga was laughing with Tanaka above them before they both helped the two off the ground.  Asahi finished taking off his boots and felt his heart settle down, mostly thanks to Noya for breaking the awkward tension Asahi had been carrying around since Suga informed him of his party.

 

“It’s good to see you again!”  Tanaka shook Asahi’s hand with a firm grip.  The other man had filled out in the years following high school.  He had been lean with hard muscle and not much else in high school but into his twenties he looked good.  A little wider, somewhat softer, but that could be because of the small pink-clad toddler hanging onto his neck.

 

“Hello Aoi.”  Asahi greeted.  The little one was three now and Asahi had never missed a birthday.  She giggled and waved chubby fingers at Asahi before laying her head on her fathers shoulder.  “She’s gotten so big.”

 

“You should see her sister, she’s around her somewhere.”  Tanaka leaned forward, as if sharing a deep dark secret.  “She’s taken a liking to Narita.  It’s her first crush and I’m not ready for this.”  Tanaka hugged Aoi closer, though he was still obviously very careful with her, as if he could keep her small and innocent forever.  Asahi laughed even though Tanaka was clearly not joking.

 

“At least it’s not Tsukishima.”  Noya offered, which did seem to make Tanaka feel better.

 

“Yeah, having a Tsukishima as a brother-in-law is bad enough.”  Tanaka admitted.  His sister and Tsukishima Akiteru had gotten married five years ago.

 

“You would be his father in law!”  Noya crowed.  Tanaka looked as if he couldn’t decide if that was the best or worst news he had ever heard.

 

“Is Tsukishima here?”  Asahi asked Suga in surprise.  Tsukishima was working hard on his Ph.D while also working at a teaching hospital.  He was a fairly busy person and was, and had never been, a big party person.  Asahi only knew about Tsukishima Kei because Asahi had stayed close to Noya, and if you’re close to Noya then you’re close to every Tanaka family member which now included the Tsukishima’s.

 

“His significant other dragged him here.”  Suga said with a smile that had always spelled bad news when they were teenagers.  Tanaka and Noya snickered to themselves and Asahi looked around at all of them in confusion.

 

“I bet she’s nice?”  Asahi tried which only caused more snickering.

 

“Super nice.”  Tanaka said as he switched Aoi over to his left side, rubbing her back gently.

 

“Probably the nicest.”  Noya agreed.  They weren’t lying exactly, they both clearly liked the new girl but there was something quite clearly off about their behavior.  Asahi had long ago stopped trying to understand the other two.  They had far too many inside jokes to really understand, but it seemed even Suga was in on this one.

 

Asahi suddenly wondered if Tsukishima was dating Yachi.  Yachi was the nicest person any of them had ever known and Tanaka and Noya would find great enjoyment from finding out that the great surly Tsukishima Kei was dating quiet, timid but quite fierce Yachi Hitoka.

 

It didn’t really matter either way.  Asahi knew he was just grasping at straws, trying to distract his mind as they all followed Suga into the crowded living room.

 

It looked like mostly everyone was there.  Ennoshita was situated between Kinoshita and Narita on the couch.  I front of them, sitting on the floor and coloring were two children.  One was a little girl dressed as a grim reaper, who was clearly a Tanaka and the boy in a black power ranger costume had to be the Narita’s boy.  Everytime Tanaka Miko spoke he watched her with quiet intensity before his little hands moved slowly in sign language.  Miko watched his hands, mouthing along words.  Whatever little Narita had signed must have been funny because Miko threw her head back and gave a huge hearty, very Tanaka-like laugh.

 

Asahi’s heart gave a little lurch as two figures walked out of the kitchen.  The most obvious was Tsukishima, with his height and blonde hair he was hard to overlook.  The added years hadn’t done anything about him being on the lean-skinny side of things but he had lost the softness that always made his face appear younger than he was.  There were dark circles beneath his eyes but otherwise he looked perfectly content with his current companion.  Asahi could understand, he’d yet to meet anyone who didn’t like Sawamura Daichi.

 

The decade had been kind to the former captain.  His hair was a little longer and there was a touch of gray at his temples.  Daichi liked to joke that dealing with their underclassmen had made him go prematurely gray, but really it ran in his family.  He also had the beginnings of beard on his face, nothing too bad.  It just looked like he hadn’t shaved in a couple days.

 

“Daichi, look who’s here!”  Suga called out, effectively garnering everyone's attention.  Everyone threw out their greetings, the loudest coming from Hinata who was in the corner talking to Amanai, Tanaka’s very pregnant wife.

 

“Asahi.”  Amanai came over, greeting Asahi with a hug even though her belly preventing her from getting as close as she usually did.  “You look even more handsome than when we saw you last.”  That had only been six months ago so Asahi very much doubted it, not that he thought he was very handsome to begin with but Amanai was as genuine with her compliments as her husband was.

 

“We’re having twins!”  Tanaka shouted, as if he could no longer hold it in.  Aoi giggled as her mother kissed her all over her face.

 

“Congratulations.”  Asahi said with real feeling.  He knew having a family was important to both of them.  Though he really couldn’t imagine having four small children running around.  Aoi was being well behaved now and Miko was currently distracted but Asahi had seen enough of their tantrums and breakdowns over the years to have anxiety just thinking about adding two more to the mix.

 

The party continued on in a similar fashion.  Kiyoko showed up about half an hour after Asahi.  He was glad for the chance to catch up with her.  They had often banded together during their more awkward teenage moments and she was still a calming presence amongst a boisterous crowd.

 

Yamaguchi showed up with Yachi a little later, which dashed Asahi’s idea that Tsukishima and Yachi were dating.  Asahi was slightly confused because he was sure he was told Tsukishima’s girlfriend had dragged him to the party.  Asahi had even talked to Tsukishima briefly, glad that the nervous sinking feeling he had when he was a teen whenever Tsukishima approached him was gone.  Asahi wasn’t too ashamed to admit that Tsukishima had intimidated him, even though he had never used his particular venom on Asahi.  He was still as snarky as ever but seemed far more relaxed.  Or perhaps he was just tired, he apparently had long classes followed by long clinic hours.

 

Yamaguchi was probably the most changed out of everyone.  He wore his hair longer and he seemed to have no more confidence issues, though Asahi noted he was as sweet as he had ever been.  He had full sleeves of tattoos.  Noya and Yamaguchi were comparing their own.  Noya had to get most of his tattoos in places that were easily hidden but as a tattoo artist, Yamaguchi could openly wear them.

 

No matter who Asahi talked to over the course of the evening he couldn’t help but look over at Daichi, involved in his own conversation with various old Karasuno members.  The cream colored jumper looked unfairly good on him, setting off the deep tones of his skin and he had even pushed the sleeves up his forearms.  A good chunk of Asahi’s youth had been spent thinking about those forearms.  His socks had little pumpkins on them, which was almost one step too far.

 

“See something you like?”  Noya asked, wiggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way.  Asahi pushed Noya’s face away but like a particularly bad infection he popped right back up.

 

Noya had been the first person Asahi had come out to.  Asahi had never regretted that decision.  Noya was warmly accepting, especially at a time Asahi most needed it, but he did wish he hadn’t confessed to being more than a little in love with Daichi.  Noya was loyal and passionate but he was also pushy and impulsive.  He was convinced Asahi should confess.

 

To Asahi’s knowledge, Daichi hadn’t dated anyone but women.  Asahi did acknowledge that even if Daichi was gay the chances of Asahi confessing to him were slim.  He had been in love with Daichi for a long time but he had loved Daichi for even longer.  He would never put his feelings out there just to make himself feel better.

 

Asahi hadn’t even told Daichi he was gay.  It wasn’t as if Asahi thought so little of the other man that he would react poorly but his parents reaction hung heavily on his shoulders.  It was completely devastating to learn that there were sudden conditions to people's love and he couldn’t stand it if Daichi looked at him the same way his parents had.

 

“So you’re not seeing that person from your office anymore?”  Noya asked.  Asahi had a couple relationships over the years, though none had been too serious or lasted for very long.  Asahi worked for a travel site, which meant he had a nomadic lifestyle that wasn’t conducive to a healthy and stable relationship.  He had started seeing someone who worked for the same site, though he worked more on the technical aspect of it.  He also didn’t believe in monogamy, which had been fine with Asahi.  But Asahi had realized he had been in a relationship with him just to be in a relationship, not because he had strong feelings for him.

 

“No, we broke up about three months ago.”  Asahi said with a shrug.

 

“Oh so you’re single now?”  Asahi raised an eyebrow down at Noya, wondering why the other man was being so pushy about this but he wasn’t able to question it further as a deep chuckle sounded from behind Asahi.  Asahi turned quickly, almost spilling his drink to come face to face with Daichi.

 

“Hello.”  Asahi hoped his voice didn’t sound as gooey to Daichi as it did to him.  Judging from Noya’s snicker and quick retreat it probably did.

 

“It’s been a while.”  Daichi smiled warmly before hitting Asahi’s chin.  It was a light tap. Nothing like the full-on punches Daichi and Suga had given him when he had gotten too negative.  Asahi felt his smile widen at the light contact.   _ What a sap. _  He couldn’t help but think it.

 

“I like your socks.”  Asahi smiled even wider when Daichi laughed, looking down at his festive socks.

 

“My niece gave them to me, for luck.”  Daichi looked up at Asahi.  The freckles on his face were more obvious now.  Asahi couldn’t help but wonder how Daichi stayed so tan when he worked in an office ten to fourteen hours a day.

 

“What do you need luck for?”  Asahi was surprised when Daichi’s cheeks turned pink and he raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck, a nervous habit that Daichi had for years.  It made Asahi even curiouser.  Even though he was clearly embarrassed Daichi didn’t break eye contact.  It was a very Sawamura Daichi thing to do, he never backed down from something that frightened him.

 

“I actually just moved back to town, I’m living with Suga until I can move into my apartment.”  Daichi explained that he had been offered a better position at a company in Miyagi.  He had been living in Tokyo since college, a move that had surprised almost everyone.  “The position is good and I like the company but most I just missed Miyagi.”  Asahi nodded in agreement.  He lived in all sorts of places all over the world but he still kept a little place in Miyagi.

 

“I heard Coach Ukai is trying to lure you back to Karasuno.”  Asahi laughed when Daichi groaned.

 

“I can’t give the time those kids deserve but the combination of Ukai and Takeda is-” Daichi made a vague motion but Asahi understood.  It was hard to say no, especially for someone like Daichi who still felt indebted to both their old coach and teacher advisor.  None of them were under any impression that they could have gotten as far as they did without either pushing and believing in them.

 

There was a sudden increase in noise as Kageyama showed up.  Asahi expected the other man to be different, he had been on the Olympic team two years in a row now and had won both silver and bronze.  But Kageyama remained mostly the same.  A bit awkward and distant, with crazy intensity when he focused on something.  But he smiled a little easier now, his shoulders loosening as others made their way over to him.

 

“Our own local celebrity.”  Daichi grinned, a proud look on his face at the awkward baby bird all grown up.  “My nieces have a poster of him in their room.  He so serious in it and all I can think about when I see it is the time Hinata made him laugh so hard milk came out of his nose.”  Asahi laughed at that and they began to share stories of their underclassmen.

 

Tsukishima said something with a smirk that made Kageyama’s eye twitch but Hinata stepped in between them before anything could start.  At least some things hadn’t changed.  Though Asahi was slightly surprised that Tsukishima backed down when Hinata asked.

 

“Hey, come here I’ve got something for you.”  Daichi pulled lightly on Asahi’s jumper as he walked towards the hallway.  Asahi followed behind, helpless against anything Daichi asked of him.  Daichi walked into the bedroom at the far left end of the hall.  It was small and simple, with a suitcase and a duffle bag in the corner it was clearly the room Daichi was using to sleep in before he moved into his apartment.

 

Asahi wasn’t all that surprised that Daichi was giving out gifts.  He had always been generous, getting the team meatbuns or small volleyball keychains.  Small, simple stuff given after a particularly harsh practice match or a grueling training.

 

“Here.”  Daichi handed Asahi two neatly wrapped boxes.  Asahi looked up in surprise.  He had expected something small, not an actual gift.  “For all the birthdays I’ve missed.”

 

“D-Daichi.”  Asahi looked down at the presents in distraught.  They had shared their birthday for years as teenagers, exchanging gifts and food on the same day even though Daichi’s birthday was the day before Asahi’s.  But it had been years since they had last seen each other.

 

“Don’t go getting all weepy on me before you’ve even opened them.”  Daichi scolded him lightly, pushing Asahi to sit down on the bed while he took a seat at the small desk in the room.

 

“But I didn’t get you anything.”  Asahi complained, fingers lightly tracing the designs on the wrapping paper.

 

“Asahi.”  Daichi said firmly, causing Asahi to look up guiltily.  “I know some of the gifts Suga has given to me haven’t been from him.  I don’t know why you told Suga to take credit for them but I’m not an idiot.”  Asahi hunched over a little.  He hadn’t told Suga that he was in love with Daichi, though Asahi was almost positive Suga had figured that out for himself.  He wasn’t even sure why he asked Suga to lie for him but he had been giving Suga gift’s for Daichi for years now.

 

“Sorry.”  Asahi said but Daichi was already waving it off.

 

“Just open it and stop looking at me like I’m bullying you!”  Daichi laughed, reaching out to softly kick Asahi’s foot.  Asahi stared down at the lucky socks before opening the top box. Inside was maroon jumper that was soft to the touch.  It would be a bit big on Asahi, judging from the size, but that’s how he liked his jumpers, so he could wear multiple layers and still feel computer.

 

“Thank you.”  Asahi set it aside to open the second present.  He knew what it was the second he opened it.  A strap of his camera and lenses alike.  Asahi had been looking at the exact same strap for a while, it would make switching lenses while he travelled so much easier but he could never justify the price.  “Daichi this is too much!”

 

“I was surprised when I found out Tsukishima and Hinata were dating.”  Daichi said, to distract Asahi he was sure but it wouldn’t work.

 

“Daichi, this strap is- wait, what now?”  Asahi asked as Daichi’s words finally clicked.  “Tsukishima and Hinata are dating?”  Noya and Tanaka’s amusement came back to him suddenly.  No one had said the person who had dragged Tsukishima to the party was his girlfriend, Asahi had just assumed.

 

“Suga said he told you.”  Daichi raised his eyebrows and Asahi groaned, rubbing at his face.

 

“No, they said significant other I just-” Asahi shrugged helplessly before staring down at the camera strap still in the box on his lap.  “You were surprised?”

 

“Suga said they became pretty good friends by their third year but even that was hard to believe.”  Daichi said.  Asahi didn’t hear any sign of disgust of two men dating but he was too afraid to look up at Daichi just yet.  “They lost touch over the years until Hinata went to hospital that Tsukishima works at.  Hinata was fine, he works at a flower shop and makes deliveries to the hospital a lot.”  Daichi explained when Asahi looked up in alarm.  “Hinata noticed how exhausted Tsukishima looked, how he wasn’t really taking care of himself so he invited him out to dinner.  Or more like strong armed his way into dinner, if Tsukishima is to believed.  Tsukishima apparently had a crush on Hinata for a while.”

 

That was equal parts surprising and not in the same way.  Hinata was a ball of sunshine.  He was loud and impulsive but he cared about everyone around him.  Even Tsukishima, who hadn’t been very kind to the “volleyball idiot” at the beginning.  Tsukishima, despite his sometimes lackluster personality, was intelligent and not against change.

 

They made sense in an odd sort of way.

 

“Hinata comes up to Tsukishima’s arm pit.”  Asahi deadpanned, which made Daichi laugh.  Asahi touched the camera strap lightly, felt his throat close up.  “You don’t mind?  I mean that they are both men?”

 

“No.”  Daichi said quickly, honestly.  There was a long moment of silence before Daichi cleared his throat.  “Do you remember Akaashi?  The setter from Fukurodani.”

 

“Yes.”  Asahi looked up in confusion at the sudden topic change.

 

“He ended up attending the same university as me.”  Daichi leaned back in the desk chair, as if trying to distance himself.  From what, Asahi wasn’t sure.  “We ended up dating for a couple months.”  Asahi stared at Daichi blankly for a moment before sitting up straight.

 

“What?”  Asahi couldn’t help but ask, voice thick.

 

“It wasn’t that long, I think we were both just-” Daichi made a motion before rubbing the back of his neck.  “Trying to figure ourselves out.  I knew I liked women, that I was attracted to women but I also was attracted to men?  But I didn’t know if it was I just- shit, sorry, I’m not saying any of this right.”

 

“Daichi?”  Asahi asked.  Part of him wanted to physically comfort his old friend but he was rooted to the bed.

 

“I’m bisexual and I guess I tried to ignore it for a long time.”  Daichi shrugged helplessly.  “I figured I was lucky, I was attracted to women so I would just be with one and bury the other part of me deep down.”  Asahi knew how that felt.  He had considered doing the same thing, just finding a nice girl to introduce to his family.   _ Sorry, I was just kidding before, here’s my wife. _  But he knew it wouldn’t be fair to her.  It’s not that women were disgusting to Asahi.  Kiyoko was still the most beautiful person Asahi knew, but he didn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone female.

 

“And now you don’t want that?”  Asahi asked.

 

“Now I kind of want to take you out for dinner.”  Daichi turned a little red as he said that.  Asahi stared at him for a long moment before stuttering in utter confusion.  “I know I’m not doing this right and I’m sorry.”

 

“Daichi is this some kind of experiment?”  Asahi asked because he was pretty sure his heart would break if it was.

 

“No!”  Daichi said quickly, and loudly.  He continued on in a quieter tone.  “No, not at all.  I guess I’m just a little slow on realizing what I felt for you.  When you left the club in highschool part of me knew you’d come back but I just- it wasn’t the same and I figured that’s how it felt when you lost and knew you only had one more shot.  Suga even said once that I was pining and I took it to mean something else, not what he meant.  That was I pinning for you.”

 

Asahi had never quite fit in in high school.  He looked too old, was too tall and large.  He had thought he had found a place in volleyball, where his size and strength could work for him.  He could be the team's ace.  He wasn’t very good at school, he knew he was never going to college.  But he could be the ace.  Until he couldn’t and suddenly he felt like he fit in nowhere.  He was just the big, ugly, dumb closeted kid who had let down his team.

 

Asahi had looked at Daichi and seen the bitter disappointment on his face.  Had thought Asahi was the cause of it because he was the ace.  He was suppose to score when no one else could.  But he had given up and left all the responsibility to someone else.

 

Coming back had been hard.  He had tried to run away when Daichi spotted him.  But Daichi had accepted him back easily, instantly.  Asahi had thought it mostly had to do with the team being short on members.  Asahi also was one of the tallest on the team and the strongest.  He hadn’t realized.

 

Daichi had been pining for him?

 

Asahi realized he was staring at Daichi’s pumpkin socks.  The socks his nieces had given him  _ for luck _ , the admittance that made Daichi blush.

 

“Did you wear lucky socks for me?”  Asahi found himself asking, peering up at Daichi who laughed in disbelief.

 

“Shut up.”  Daichi said but he didn’t deny it.

 

“That was the worse confession I’ve ever heard.”  It was also the best and the only confession Asahi had heard.  It was the only one that mattered either way.

 

“Someone had to do it, who knows when you would have gotten the spine for it.”  Daichi huffed out.

 

“Aren’t you suppose to tell the person you like that they are pretty, not insult them?”  Asahi felt lighter than he had in years.

 

“When is your next assignment?  Isn’t absence suppose to make the heart grow fonder?”  Daichi grumbled but the corners of his mouth were tilted up.

 

“I was thinking about working a bit from Miyagi.  I have some freelance offers I’ve been wanting to do.”  Daichi was grinning at him so Asahi had to add to it.  “It’s not because of you.  I miss my flat.”

 

“Right.”  Daichi didn’t sound like he believed that at all, which Asahi was fine with.  He enjoyed the smile that was on Daichi’s face, the one that Asahi had put there.

 

Suddenly the door swung up, hitting the wall with a bang and making them both jump.

 

“What are you two doing?”  Suga yelled, hands on hips as various faces peered around him.

 

“Nothing?”  Asahi looked between himself and Daichi.  Had they really expected that Daichi and him had snuck off during a party to do something?  With children in the house?

 

“Have you even confessed yet?”  Suga asked Asahi in clear irritation.  Even though they had been doing just that Asahi still turned red at the mention.

 

“No, I did.”  Daichi spoke up.

 

“What!”  Noya squawked indignantly as Tanaka laugh echoed down the hallway.

 

“Pay up!”  Tanaka demanded.

 

“Asahi you failed me.”  Noya cried out.

 

“I’m sorry, were you beating on us?”  Daichi, who hadn’t been their captain for many years now, stood up and glared at them all, cutting off all noise.  “Gambling is illegal.”  Daichi held out his hand, taking the collected money before closing the door in all of their faces.

 

“How nice of our friends to pay for our first date.”  Asahi said with a grin.  Daichi laughed and walked over to Asahi, stood in front of him.  Daichi touched Asahi’s jaw softly, the light contact made Asahi’s heart beat a little faster.  There was a burst of laughter from outside the door and Daichi dropped his hand.

 

Asahi wasn’t disappointed as they walked out of the room together.  His future had a date, hopefully multiple dates, with Sawamura Daichi in it.


End file.
